The administration of dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA) decreases psychomotor decrement after alprazolam administration. The proposed research is designated to delineate the potential role of DHEA as a predictor of response to benzodiazepines. This has potential value to predict a decrease in the risk:benefit ratio for benzodiazepine use in the treatment of anxiety and insomnia in the elderly.